What Lies Beyond
Plot From the last episode, a massive firewave is emmited, following Ben's scream. Ben: Aaaaah! Ben's voice turns deep and raspy. As the green light subsides, we see Ben as a humanoid made out of grey rock. Certain parts of his body are cracked (such as his wrists and shoulders), showing dark orange-colored fire. He has hair made of fire on his head. He has two fire whips on the back of his hands (one on each). A green and black hourglass symbol is on his chest. Ben: I- I'm alive? Even after being burnt to a crisp? (clears throat) And my voice...I sound like a monster. (softly) Maybe I am a monster. (sighs) What am I gonna do? I can't go back to the campsite looking like this. In a fit of rage, he stomps his foot against the ground. The camera shifts to below his foot to reveal that the ground under him is starting to melt. The camera returns to normal third-person view. Ben steps back and inspects the hole. Ben: Whoa! I did that? Ben grabs the two ends of the hole and pulls it, revealing a heavily-damaged cockpit underneath. Ben jumps in the hole and looks around. There are pieces of red and black metal frozen in ice. We focus on what should be the throne on one side of the room. However, rubble is piled against it. on the other side, instead of a pilot's seat, the window is smashed and another ship is wedged through. The front bumper is dented. Ben looks at both sides over and over again before running towards the throne. He removes a few pieces of rubble. Beneath, we see part of a block of ice. Ben's eyes widen. Ben: Is someone in here? Ben removes the remaining pieces of rubble, revealing what - or rather, who - is trapped under the rubble; Vilgax. Ben gasps and takes a few steps back. Ben: Another monster- alien- creature...thing? He inspects Vilgax's frozen body from head to toe. extending his arm at Vilgax: I have fire powers. I should be able to free...it. He retracts his arm, placing his hand on his chin. Ben: But...But should I? Ben nods and puts his hand on the thin layer of ice. It rapidly melts. Ben stands back as Vilgax moves his arm slightly for the first time in years. Ben: Hello? Vilgax: Where am I? (looks at Ben) Who are- He grabs Ben by the neck and holds him in the air. struggling to escape: Whoa! I saved you! What's the deal? pointing at the symbol on Ben's chest: You are in possession of the Omnitrix! Ben: Is that what it's- Vilgax throws Ben on the ground a few feet away from him and approaches him. Vilgax: It is because of that device that I wound up on this miserable planet for years, decades, maybe millenia! He kicks Ben across the floor. Vilgax: But no more. getting up very slowly: Look, I didn't mean to take this watch, but I can give it back. Vilgax: Oh, no. You will suffer until your last breath, when I pry the Omnitrix from your dead hands. We see a campsite in the middle of the forest. A campfire is lit up in the middle, with logs around it. An orange-haired girl with green eyes wearing a dark blue blouse with white pants is sitting on a log, roasting s'mores. Not too far away from her, an elderly man with black eyes wearing a white shirt and blue pants is setting up a tent. Man: Gwen, where's Ben? Shouldn't he have come back by now? Gwen/Girl: I don't know, Grandpa. We're better off without him anyway. (chuckles) Man: What on Earth could he be doing? We switch scenes to Ben running, through his view, though it is shaky. He turns to a corner. We hear the faint sounds of him panting and metal clanging. We return to third-person view to reveal Vilgax a few steps behind him. He stops and watches as Ben runs further away from him. Vilgax smashes the ground, causing it to shake. Ben wobbles for a second before falling face-first to the ground. Vilgax walks towards Ben and kicks him lightly, turning Ben's body so he faces him. Ben's eyes are closed. Vilgax: Did you really think you would outrun me? Foolish boy. He grabs Ben by the shirt, awakening Ben. He squirms and tries to escape Vilgax, to no avail. Vilgax laughs in enjoyment and positions his claws near Ben's stomach. Ben repeatedly smacks the Omnitrix, to no avail. Vilgax: Your impatience with the Omnitrix is proof enough that you are not worthy of it. Green sparks bounce off the Omnitrix, and encases Ben. As it fades, a five-foot gray falcon with black underwear, green belt, straps on his knees, elbows, wrists and heels, and a collar is in Ben's place. He has black eyes with green pupils. Vilgax drops Ben due to the intense green light, rubbing his eyes. Ben: I'm...a bird. Well, at least I'll be able to fly. Ben runs and spreads his wings out, trying to fly. He leaps off the ground and flies, though badly. Ben: Whoa-oh! Major Events *Gwen makes her first appearance. *Vilgax's present self makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax (present self's first appearance) Aliens Used Allusions Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Nueverse